


Luna Fría

by DolceMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolceMalfoy/pseuds/DolceMalfoy
Summary: "La Luna Fría marca la llegada del invierno con días más cortos y noches más largas, un conector ancestral con el imborrable pasado y el misterioso futuro"Como padre primerizo, auror desempleado y exiliado del mundo mágico, Harry se recluye en el mundo muggle con el corazón roto, 2 preciadas cargas que cuidar y tan solo 50 galeones en el bolsillo.El futuro se ve incierto y depresivo pero es una oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo y tener una nueva vida de la mano de alguien que no esperó volver a encontrar.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS: Es un What if,...? (qué tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿qué haces aquí? x9), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. ¡Están advertidos!
> 
> Como nota extra, les advierto que en este Fic tomo casi todo lo establecido del libro 1-7 (sin el epilogo) como canon, solo que habrá una ligera variación. Draco tuvo otro destino a partir del libro 6 cuando tenía 16 años. :D (Después explicaré que fue lo que le pasó :P)
> 
> Si me equivoco en continuidad, horrores de ortografía o las cosas canónicas, ¡me disculpo de antemano! (porque no podré hacer nada xD)
> 
> Notas de la Autora: Hola hermosas personitas! Espero que se la pasen super bien! No pude resistirme y comencé a escribir esta historia lol
> 
> Espero que les guste tanto como a mi! Si a ratos la sienten, confusa, pesada o aburrida, díganmelo para mejorar, porfis! :P
> 
> A leer se ha dicho~

**FASE 1:** **Luna Creciente**

**Endivias de Manzana**

Esa mañana que despertó, pensó que sería igual a las anteriores. El suave viento matinal meciendo las cortinas del este, el delicado aroma a vainilla chispeante llamando su atención desde la cocina y el tibio cuerpecito de Teddy ovillado contra su abdomen, durmiendo plácidamente. Unos primorosos labios besando los suyos motivándole a despertar y la coqueta sonrisa de Tim dándole los buenos días.

-Hola…- saludó con su voz grave por la gran noche de sueño que tuvo en días.

-Hola campeón. ¿Listo para desayunar?- preguntó su efusivo amante dándole una camisa para cubrir su torso desnudo. Jamás le gustaron los motes que utilizaban en la academia de aurores como "niño", "campeón", "tigre", etc., pero cuando Tim lo decía, le parecía muy sensual.

Asintió acariciando con mimo el cabello castaño de Teddy, quien comenzó a abrir los ojos con un bostezo.

-Buen día dormilón- Teddy sonrió divertido haciendo un movimiento con la mano derecha, apresurándose a correr al baño.

-¿Sigue sin hablar?- preguntó Tim poniendo su mano en la cintura, incrédulo para el pesar de Harry. Ya llevaba cuatro meses sin decir palabra, que comenzaba a preocuparle pese al diagnóstico a modo de consolación del medimago "físicamente, se encontraba bien, lo que tiene, es un trauma emocional. Hablará cuando sienta necesidad de hacerlo"

Era más fácil decirlo que conciliarlo.

-Si. Parece que va para largo…-

**-EÏ3-**

Tras el desayuno que transcurrió sin novedad o distracción, Harry preparó sus cosas, asegurándose estar en tiempo para su llegada puntual, no quería romper su record perfecto en el Ministerio.

Su túnica de auror estaba inmaculada colgada en el perchero y solo pudo agradecerle a Tim por sus atenciones. ¿Qué haría sin él?

" _Bendito sea"_ pensó sintiéndose afortunado, recorriéndolo con la mirada. Era el empaque completo. Atento, dulce, sexy, tan encantador con su cabello rubio cenizo y ojos azules que centellaban divertidos como si guardaran un secreto que Harry moría por descubrir. Le dio un beso en la boca.

-¿Nos vemos en la noche?-

-Claro que sí, cariño- le guiñó el ojo –no me lo perdería por nada del mundo-

Quiso llamar a Teddy para irse, pero se detuvo a último instante al verlo tan concentrado mirando las fotos en el recibidor, ahí donde se encontraban sus propios padres danzando en una lluvia menuda de hojas, siendo acompañados en el cuadro de a lado, por un muy nervioso Remus Lupin abrazando a una extrovertida Dora sonriendo de oreja a oreja haciendo molinetes con ambas manos.

La guerra mágica fue un duro golpe para muchas personas tanto físico, mental como económicamente, pero para Andrómeda Tonks, lo fue todo. Perder a su única hija, su recién yerno y su amado marido, pasó de ser una tragedia que sobrellevar, a una tarea insoportable para la solitaria mujer, que al poco tiempo los siguió llena de tristeza, dejando a Harry con la responsabilidad de cuidar un bebe de tan solo un año de edad.

No sabía nada del cuidado de niños, pero dejar solo a su suerte a Teddy nunca fue una opción. No permitiría que tuviera la misma infancia que él tuvo y se esforzó los siguientes años en cumplir su palabra.

Claro que fue muy difícil al principio, adaptarse a lo nuevo siempre lo es, pero una vez que puso todo su corazón en la tarea, era tan enriquecedor ver como su niño crecía tan sano y feliz que supo que fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar en su vida.

-¿Ya estás listo Teddy?- preguntó al niño que asintió señalándole con los dedos que ya traía puesto su uniforme, al igual que su mochila lista en el hombro. Se estaba acostumbrando tanto a hablar con señas que Harry optó por dejarlo ser.

Jamás lo presionaría porque conocía su temperamento de toda la vida. Si había decidido no hablar, lo respetaba y esperaría pacientemente hasta que volviera a hacerlo.

Le tendió la mano y se aparecieron.

**-EÏ3-**

Para tener 25 años, ya era considerado un auror con mucha experiencia tras entrar a trabajar nada más terminar la escuela. Su estatus como "héroe de la comunidad mágica" solo era uno de los muchos nombres con los que la gente seguía dirigiéndose a él como si no fuese lo suficientemente odioso.

Siempre detestó todo ese exceso de atención a su persona, pero sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara o a donde fuera, siempre sería recordado de esa manera aunque le pesara, o eso hubiera sido si los sucesos no se hubieran comenzado a maquinar en su contra sin que se diera cuenta.

Saludó a sus compañeros y entró a la oficina del Ministro de Magia.

-Buen día Percy- saludó al hombre pelirrojo que tiraba de su prematuro cabello entrecano. Se veía ansioso y triste, que tal semblante le daba pena.

-Dudo que sean buenos, Harry. Audrey no se sintió bien esta mañana…- suspiró quitándose sus gafas de carey –dice el sanador que si hace esfuerzo alguno, podría tener una hemorragia… otra vez…-

-Lo siento tanto- exclamó genuinamente acongojado dándole una palmada en el hombro. ¿Qué más podía hacerse en una situación tan delicada como esa?

Esos últimos 8 años le habían servido de resarcimiento a Percy Weasley, era un hombre nuevo.

Con su familia, limó todas aquellas viejas asperezas, resentimientos y muros; si hubo alguna vez rencor, ya no existía; En pocas palabras, había madurado y ahora veía al mundo con ojos distintos formando y siguiendo su propio criterio.

En un principio le sorprendió ver esa nueva faceta en su persona, pero no por ello rechazó apoyarlo cuando se postuló para Ministro tras la salida de Kingsley Shaklebolt. Siempre creyó en las segundas oportunidades y claro que le daría el beneficio de la duda al hermano de su mejor amigo.

Era una joven promesa y tanto Ron como él mismo se convencieron que podía hacer realmente un cambio en la comunidad que comenzaba a resurgir tras la guerra atroz.

Uno pensaría que con tal crecimiento y reforma del ser humano, la reparación de los errores de la juventud; lo peor había pasado, pero no había sido así para Percy.

Nadie podía ser moneda de oro para todos y les pesara cuanto les pesaba, había un grupo resentido con el ascenso del ministro más joven de la historia en el mundo mágico, que desataba una oleada de asaltos e inseguridades que poco se podía contener y por si aquello fuera poco, la esposa de Percy tenía una salud tan precaria que el más pequeño resfriado, terminaba por sepultarla un mes en cama con neumonía; así que tras dar a luz, dejó de poder levantarse por si misma.

-¿Vas a trabajar medio día?- preguntó Harry con cautela.

-No- negó con la cabeza volviendo a ponerse los anteojos –sé que Audrey estará bien. Mamá está cuidándolas a ambas. Además ya no puedo descuidar el puesto. Como si mi cabeza no tuviese un precio y estuvieran esperando que cometiera el más pequeño error- rio sin una pizca de gracia –la cena de beneficencia a los caídos debe llevarse a cabo como todos los años y esta no será la excepción-

-Entendido- asintió anotándolo rápido en su libreta. Tenía que hacer los preparativos de seguridad para que no hubiera sucesos indeseables. Al menos en su guardia no se había dado ninguno y esperaba seguir en racha.

-Harry, antes de que llegue Ron, quisiera pedirte algo- dijo poniéndose de pie apretando sus manos nerviosamente sin apartar la vista del gran ventanal.

-Claro, lo que quieras- ahora que eran amigos, sentía que podía darle esa opción.

-En el caso que a mí o Audrey llegue a pasarnos algo ¿puedes hacerte cargo de la pequeña Molly? Como su padrino- Harry tragó con dificultad. ¿Por qué aquello le sonaba de tan mal augurio? La primogénita de Percy no hacia ni un mes que había nacido y aquello le sentó como un balde de agua fría.

-Pero tus padres…- quiso agregar, empero el primer Ministro lo interrumpió con ese tono que usaba en las conferencias. Tan distante como serio que lo instó a callar.

-Mis padres cuidaron 7 hijos y tuvieron el infortunio de perder uno. Creo que lo que menos necesitan ahora son complicaciones y lo que me gustaría, es que pudieran descansar por una vez en su vida del cuidado de otros…- hizo una pausa –amo a mis hermanos, pero Bill ya tiene su propia familia y dos preciosas niñas que cuidar; el empleo de Charlie es de alto riesgo y dudo que lo abandone algún día, George no puede ni cuidar de su mismo sin la presencia de Angelina, mientras que la carrera de Ginny apenas está despuntando como para que la trunque y Ron… bueno, es Ron… no podría cuidar de un sándwich de pavo porque seguramente terminaría comiéndoselo- se alzó de hombros con una sonrisa culpable.

-Si no es descortés preguntar ¿Por qué yo?- se apresuró a agregar –es un honor, no me malentiendas; pero no lo entiendo-

-Porque eres la persona más capaz que conozco. Eres responsable, cuidadoso, atento, un mago capaz y te he visto tantas veces con Teddy. Es tu ahijado, pero lo cuidas como tu propio hijo. Eso es lo que yo quisiera para la pequeña Molly; alguien que la quiera y la cuide incondicionalmente-

Harry bajó la mirada avergonzado. Sentía a Teddy como su propio hijo sin ser de su sangre, pero no siempre consideraba que estuviese haciendo un buen trabajo como figura paterna, siempre tenia miedo al error y dudas sobre sus decisiones o sobre el camino por el que estaba guiando a Teddy... mucho más oprimía su pecho después del altercado en su escuela que fue el motivo por el que dejó de hablar y usar sus dotes de metamorfomago. Cicatrices como aquella difícilmente se borraban de la mente de un niño y cuanto se reprendía a si mismo por no poder hacer más.

-¿Crees que va a pasar algo?- prefirió cambiar el tema. Estaba agradecido por considerarlo, pero no estaba listo para hacerse cargo de otra vida.

-No lo sé- cruzó los brazos tras su espalda –pero es mejor estar prevenidos…-

 **-** **-EÏ3-**

Harry estuvo alerta el resto de la mañana. Dudaba tener dotes adivinatorias o que Percy los tuviera, pero algo en el tono de su voz y el ambiente que creó, lo había dejado intranquilo.

Estaba al tanto sobre la inseguridad en las calles, los pequeños grupos rebeldes siempre se movían de manera imperceptible, mañosos y con un gran gusto por generar caos y repudio hacia los metamorfomagos, pero de eso a pensar que algo catastrófico pudiera pasar, lo veía poco probable.

-No es justo, hermano ¿Por qué tu comida se ve de lujo?- se quejó Ron amargamente –dice Hermione que si quiero comer otra cosa que no sea lo que venden en la cafería, que me levante temprano a prepararlo. ¡Merlín que hasta quemo el recipiente donde hiervo el agua para té! ¿Cómo voy a prepararme un almuerzo decente?-

-Es cuestión de acostumbrarte, Ron y no distraerte- sonrió viendo con orgullo su comida dividida en secciones. La carne estofada, tan jugosa en su salsa de naranja con trozos de pimiento, cebolla y zanahoria, la pasta con mantequilla aromatizada con perejil y su especialidad, endivias rellenas de manzana y aguacate cortados en cubos con su aderezo ranch casero, era el punto cumbre de su creación -¿quieres probar?- su amigo ni tardo ni perezoso asintió.

-¡Hombre que delicia!- dijo con la boca llena, cerrando los ojos como si se maravillara por el sabor -Para ti es fácil para ti decirlo, seguro Tim es el que te hace esos manjares. ¡A mi Hermione no me quiere preparar ni una avena!-

-No te prepara nada porque no le gusta cocinar- rio por sus muecas –y para tu información yo me preparo mi propio desayuno, Tim es incluso peor que tú cocinando. Una vez le prendió fuego al cereal. Con eso te digo todo- Harry recordó con cariño aquella escena que fue la primera vez que Tim se quedó en su casa. Tan nervioso que se veía después de que le diera ese inesperado primer beso.

-Joder- dijo Ron divertido sin podérselo creer.

-Sí, casi incendia la casa porque pensó que los malvaviscos del cereal sabrían mejor un poco ahumados... Tal vez no sea bueno en la cocina, pero es buenísimo con las manos en otras cosas- sonrió con picardía.

-Maldición Harry, no quiero saber de tu vida íntima, no podré volver a Tim a los ojos- se puso colorado –volviendo a tu almuerzo, tiene muy buena pinta y sabe cómo los dioses. Si vendieras lo que preparas dejarías en quiebra a la dama de la cafetería-

-¿Tu crees?- Harry le gustaba ese elogio, aunque consideraba que su amigo estaba siendo exagerado. ¿Cocinar para alguien mas que Teddy, Tim y él? le parecía una locura.

-Te lo garantizo-

 **-** **-EÏ3-**

Todo estaba listo.

El banquete ya estaba dispuesto en una larga exhibición que parecía que hubiera juntado todas las mesas del gran comedor. Los colores y aromas eran exquisitos y la decoración en memoria a todos los héroes con rosas blancas y tonos grises daba ese aire de nostalgia y pesar que iba de acuerdo con la ocasión.

El perímetro se encontraba asegurado y Harry le dirigió un asentimiento a sus compañeros de turno dispuestos estratégicamente en cada esquina. Una vez terminó su ronda, se colocó al lado de Ron.

Si algo ocurría, estaba seguro que lo impedirían.

-Va a ser una noche larga ¿no crees?- Ron miró el suelo secando rápidamente su ojo con el antebrazo y el moreno supuso que estaba pensando en su hermano Fred. Era difícil no hacerlo en esa época del año.

-Ya lo creo- dijo en voz baja ajustándose el abrigo porque comenzaba a sentir frío -Solo espero que una vez que Percy de él discurso, deje todo en manos de Hermione y vaya a ver como esta su esposa. Estuvo preocupado toda la mañana-

-Yo también quisiera, pero Percy es necio para muchas cosas. Si siente que el ambiente está muy tenso, seguro y comienza a besar los traseros de esta opulencia para que no se vaya- respondió socarrón.

Harry bufó mirando crítico a las personas que entraba. Mucha gente rica, reporteros de varios periódicos, gente vestida de negro y uno que otro colado inofensivo que iba por el banquete. Nada nuevo que se tuvo que recordar de reprender al anfitrión que no respetaba la lista de invitados.

El señor Weasley llegó en compañía de George y Angelina, Bill y Fleur, mientras Hermione pasó a examinar de esquina a esquina, esperando que todo estuviera en orden.

-Mi chica no puede relajarse un poco- le dio un beso en la cien a su esposa.

-No es por gusto, Ron. Falta la mitad de los invitados y ya llevamos retrasados 25 minutos y por si fuera poco, la prensa ha estado viboreando como si yo no tuviera orejas- fulminó con la mirada a un incauto reportero que pasó rápidamente delante de ella con su trípode –¡Es el día más importante del año y aun no hay nadie listo! Percy aún no se termina de aprender el discurso que le preparé, la comida apareció antes de tiempo y…-

-Voy a ir a hablar con él, Herm, sabes que siempre se pone muy triste este día- Ron le sonrió –te encargo mi cuadrante camarada- Harry asintió -Yo creo que cuando este día termine pediré mis vacaciones. Deberíamos ir los cuatro a vacacionar en Ibiza ¿A que suena bien?-

-Mejor que el preámbulo de hoy, por supuesto- sonrió haciéndole un movimiento con la mano, regresando a ver su reloj de muñeca.

 _"Qué raro, Tim ya se retrasó"_ se dijo deseando poderle dar un trago a la champaña que mágicamente se movía y se servía por toda la estancia para quien tuviera sed. Era extraño que Tim se retrasara en algo, pero decidió no darle mucha importancia; ya llegaría haciendo una entrada triunfal como solía hacer en esas situaciones.

Por momentos muertos como ese, es que se cuestionaba su decisión de volverse un auror del servicio personal de Ministro. No era la vida que pensó que sería en la adolescencia, donde se pintaba tan idílico, lleno de aventura y perfecto para él. Tal vez lo idealizó mucho, pero siempre que llegaba a esos cuestionamientos, decidía dejarlo de lado porque era la vida que escogió por mero gusto, no porque alguien se lo hubiera dicho, sino porque él tomó la decisión consiente y eso era lo que quería o al menos, lo que se convencía de querer.

Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio a Tim entrando en un ceñido traje oscuro, caminando a grandes zancadas hasta donde estaba él.

-Es mejor tarde que nunca- exclamó Harry sintiendo su cuerpo siendo rodeado por el de Tim, se sentía tan bien cuando lo abrazaba de esa forma, con fuerza, envolviéndolo con su intoxicante fragancia a vainilla. Quiso regresarle el abrazo, pero comenzó a sentir una punzada fuerte en el costado de su espalda cerca del sacro que lo hizo jadear.

-¿Tim?- preguntó sosteniéndose de su hombro. Las fuerzas lo abandonaban y comenzaba a sentirse muy mareado como si estuviera sobre un bote en el corazón de una tormenta.

-Descuida, cariño, no te pasará nada. Solo fue un piquetito…- murmuró en su oído con esa voz encantadora que comenzaba a oírla tan lejana –no podía tenerte jugando al auror en medio de la fiesta…- le dio un beso en la mejilla y comenzó a alejarse sin que pudiera mover un solo musculo para detenerlo.

Comenzó a respirar con dificultad y sus extremidades se negaron a responder como si fuera presa de un "petrificus Totalus", solo pudo caer al suelo mientras el mundo a su alrededor comenzaba a tornarse en un caos colectivo, fuego, gritos y fue devorado por una completa oscuridad.


	2. Sopa de Cebolla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PAREJA: Harry x Draco
> 
> DISCLAIMER: El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS: Es un What if,...? (qué tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿qué haces aquí? x9), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. ¡Están advertidos!
> 
> Como nota extra, les advierto que en este Fic tomo casi todo lo establecido del libro 1-7 (sin el epilogo) como canon, solo que habrá una ligera variación. Draco tuvo otro destino a partir del libro 6 cuando tenía 16 años. :D (Después explicaré que fue lo que le pasó :P)
> 
> Si me equivoco en continuidad, horrores de ortografía o las cosas canónicas, ¡me disculpo de antemano! (porque no podré hacer nada xD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola pequeños! como les fue en esta semana? la pasaron bien? se divirtieron? Que feliz estoy! :D 
> 
> A leer se ha dicho!

**Sopa de Cebolla**

Siempre pensó que el amor y el romance no estaban hechos para él.

Lo había visto cientos de veces en películas y en libros rosa de flirteo barato, en el colegio, en las calles, pero jamás lo experimentó completamente en su vida. Pensó que estaba mejor solo... incluso Ginny se lo corroboró con las mismas palabras el día que rompió con él; y vaya que ambos estaban en lo correcto, al fin podía admitirlo.

Con su trabajo como agente especial del ministro y el cuidado de Teddy el resto del tiempo, apenas y tuvo tiempo de pensar en explorar su reciente salida del closet cuando tenía 19 años. Fue una explosión en su cabeza darse cuenta que lo que realmente era y lo que sentía, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante tal revelación que fue como si se viera por primera vez al espejo.

Claro que en su momento amó a Ginny como su primer gran amor, la chica era dinamita pura y encanto arrollador, pero su relación nunca maduró de la manera que debió ser para permanecer juntos por más de dos años… tal vez porque no eran lo que el otro estaba buscando.

Tuvo citas, muchas de hecho. Encuentros de bajo perfil, relaciones cortas para vivir el momento, pero nada substancial o que hubiese marcado un antes y un después en su persona.

El día que conoció a Tim lo catalogó como "un afortunado encuentro del destino" porque aquello que siempre faltó en su relación con Ginny, lo sintió latir en su pecho nada mas verle. Un metro setenta, cabello rubio cenizo, ojos de un azul intenso, coquetos y esa sonrisa encantadora que robaba los alientos. Subían el mismo elevador esa mañana del lunes; se miraron y se gustaron al instante.

Recorrieron cada rincón del ministerio sólo para seguir hablando un poco más.

Un café le siguió a un almuerzo, un partido de quidditch que no quería que terminara se transformó en una noche de cena y baile en el Soho y la quinta cita culminó en una desenfrenada noche de pasión que le hizo pensar con inocencia que Tim era el indicado.

No sólo le abrió las puertas de su corazón, sino también de su casa. A los 6 meses de conocerlo, lo dejó entrar porque creyó que era diferente. Que estaban en la misma sintoniza y lo que sentían era amor genuino. Que lo que veía al mirarlo a los ojos, era a su verdadero yo; no a la escultura del héroe de la comunidad, el monumento a la esperanza, el premio gordo. Solo un chico común y corriente, determinado pese a su montaña de defectos, que se entrega por completo a lo que considera correcto….

-Qué hijo de perra... - musitó con la voz quebrada sin poder dejar de llorar gruesas lágrimas que no compartiría con nadie más.

Había despertado en la camilla de San Mungo con un profundo corte en la espalda impregnado con sangre de acromantula. No la suficiente para matarlo, pero si lo suficientemente toxica para permanecer petrificado por cinco días.

En su ingenuidad se negó a creer lo que había pasado. Aquel horror que se formó en el ministerio debía ser solo una terrible pesadilla.

¿Cómo podía ser Tim la cabecilla de toda esa cacería? Era demencial. Aquel hombre que sonreía con dulzura, que le hablaba al oído de forma lasciva y enternecedora y que le hacía el amor como si ese sentimiento existiera entre los dos.

Bajó la guardia y creyó todo estaba perfecto pese a los pequeños indicios que decidió omitir inconscientemente. Había sido su culpa. Creyó que merecía amor y solo había sido utilizado de la manera más baja por una escoria ponzoñosa. Fue solo un peón para su beneficio y cayó redondito en su trampa.

Por un año lo manipuló y ya que todo estaba claro como el agua, no podía hacer nada al respecto. El daño estaba hecho.

Ahora no solo toda la comunidad mágica sabía de su penosa relación, si no que su reputación había sido manchada y era incluso tachado de cómplice de ese altercado. Los periodistas acechaban su cuarto como buitres en busca de una exclusiva.

Ni en su propio dolor podía tener un momento de paz.

**-** **-EÏ3-**

-Nos engañó a todos Harry, tú no tienes culpa de nada- Hermione lo abrazó maternal con todo su cariño expuesto a flor de piel. Apenas transcurrió una semana y estaba hecho polvo, el mismísimo infierno sonaba tentador a esas alturas " _Me pregunto que estará haciendo Teddy_ " se dijo mirando por la ventana. Esperaba que Dean y Seamus estuvieran cuidándolo bien.

-¿Me escuchaste? Tu representante legal asegura que levantarán los cargos en tu contra este viernes- dijo preocupada. Se veía tan cansada y ojerosa que eso apenas le daba una idea de lo mal que les estaba yendo a los demás.

Él no era el único que sufría y con sosiego, se incorporó en su cama.

-¿Cómo están los demás? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó finalmente aquella pregunta que la castaña había estado esperando toda la semana que le hiciera. Fue puesto fuera de juego al principio y quería detalles. Detalles que no quería escuchar de terceros y rastreros periodistas amarillistas. Hermione mordió ansiosa su labio.

-Todo fue un caos Harry... hubo muchos heridos y la gente estaba enloquecida tratando de huir. Ron y Dennis detuvieron a dos de los perpetradores, pero lastimaron gravemente al señor Weasley, está en la habitación contigua en cuidados intensivos- suspiró secando una lagrima que corrió por su mejilla –Ernie fue tan heroico y Percy…- su voz su quebró –cuando una cuadrilla de aurores llegó a poner en orden la situación, ya era demasiado tarde…- hipó como si aún se negara a aceptar lo que pasó.

Percy no fue su persona favorita durante el colegio, pero ya como adulto había llegado a apreciarlo y tenerle cariño. Convivió con él día y noche, incluso con su esposa Audrey, los viernes tomaban una copa y charlaban de cosas carentes de importancia... ¿era posible que ya no estuviera ahí?

-Molly no pudo lidiar con eso y ya ni hablar de Audrey, Oh Harry... se puso histérica, era como si sus sollozos hicieran eco en mi cabeza y constreñía mi corazón de solo verla tan dolida-

-Fue mi culpa… yo dejé que pasara. Fui un grandísimo imbécil…-

-¡No te atrevas a decir eso!- rebatió al instante con una severa expresión aun remarcada de lágrimas.

-Pero…-

-¡No! !Tu no sabías nada! ¡Él nos engañó a todos! ¡Fingiendo ser una buena persona, nuestro amigo! ¡Me repugna de solo pensar hasta qué punto es capaz de llegar una persona para desatar el caos! ¡Él fue quien empuñó la varita que mató a Percy y Ernie, no tú! ¡Él te utilizó porque es una persona rastrera, infame y vil que merece todo el castigo de la ley! ¿Me escuchaste?-

Harry no respondió. Ni el saber que ya lo tenían detenido era consuelo alguno. Tanto daño que generó ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Cuál fue su propósito? ¿Qué ganó con eso? Percy solo buscaba una forma para restaurar la comunidad mágica con lo que tenía al alcance. Eran tiempos difíciles, pero ¿asesinarlo por un pequeño aumento de impuestos? No lo comprendía.

-¿Confesó porque lo hizo?- preguntó estrujando las sabanas entre sus dedos. Ni el dolor en sus manos era un distractor del de su corazón.

-No- Hermione suspiró desganada –a estas alturas, dudo que el mismo supiera porque lo hacía… además ¿Cuándo ha necesitado un perro rabioso motivos para perseguir autos?-

**-** **-EÏ3-**

Ese día lluvioso que le dieron de alta de San Mungo, se sintió más animado que los anteriores y cocinar para Teddy siempre era algo que le daba cierto confort.

Aunque la cocina de Dean y Seamus era más reducida que la propia, no le era difícil maniobrar en ella. Muchas veces en el pasado cocinó ahí, así que ese día no sería la excepción. Sentía que había tanto que agradecerles porque siempre le tendía la mano con el cuidado de Teddy, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Nada más terminar el último año de Hogwarts, Dean le propuso matrimonio a Seamus y ambos se fueron a vivir al mundo muggle. Les había ido muy bien en el negocio del padre de Seamus y podía ver que eran muy felices, tal vez demasiado, que no dudaba que a mas de uno le diera envidia su relación.

Peló y cortó con esmero seis cebollas dulces en julianas. Nada más terminar, calentó aceite con una buena porción de mantequilla en una cazuela grande. El ingrediente clave en la tan apreciada receta de sopa de cebolla. Teddy era un crítico muy feroz cuando se trataba de comida y esa sopa siempre se la bebía con una sonrisa en la cara.

El ajo se acitronó con la cebolla desparramando su mágica esencia y con sus dedos arrojó una pizca de sal y pimienta, lo justo para que las cebollas se pusieran tiernas.

Le colocó un poco de caldo de pollo y lo dejó que estuviera hirviendo por veinte minutos. Cortó un pan en rebanadas fina y decidió tostarlo. El ajo en polvo siempre era un buen compañero para ese pan que colocó encima de su potaje ya terminado. Espolvoreó una generosa porción de queso gruyere y con un poco de magia lo gratinó al punto que incitaba a todos los individuos del departamento a probarla.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y tal y como era su rutina, Teddy nada más meter la cuchara a su boca, levantó su pulgar. Había pasado la prueba.

-Antes de que siquiera lo preguntes, claro que pueden vivir con nosotros, Harry. Entre más, mejor ¿o no, Seamus?- exclamó Dean sirviéndose una gran porción de sopa -nos encanta tenerlos aquí. Teddy es un encanto-

-No puedo abusar de ustedes todo el tiempo- rebatió deseando que lo tragara la tierra. ¿En qué momento Dean aprendió a leer la mente? Había pensado pedirles asilo, ahí en ese punto, tan lejos de una sociedad que ahora lo recriminaba silenciosamente, pero no se animó a hacerlo porque básicamente ya no tenía ni un knut en el banco –han sido maravillosos cuidando a Teddy, recogiéndolo de la escuela y…-

Seamus lo interrumpió echándole el brazo al hombro con camaradería.

-Esto es un quid pro quo, Harry. ¿Quién dice que nosotros no quisiéramos abusar de ti en otros aspectos?...-

-¡Seamus! ¿No ves que incomodas a Harry?- el azabache se ruborizó –no habla en serio- ya sabía que no hablaba enserio, pero era difícil no avergonzarse y seguirle el juego al Irlandés cuando se ponía a jugar con el doble sentido.

-Pero si hablo en serio. ¿Ya probaste su sopa de cebolla? ¡Por Mordred que quisiera vivir en ella! Es tan sedosa, dulce y aceitosa que siento como se desliza por mi garganta y el mundo se volviera un lugar mejor en cada sorbo. Por mí que viva con nosotros para siempre- Harry sonrió. Esos si eran buenos amigos.

**-** **-EÏ3-**

"Una disculpa por los inconvenientes, señor Potter" fue lo único que recibió del Wizengamont una vez que lo exoneraron del cargo de cómplice. Peor era nada en palabras de Hermione, pero en un principio hubiera esperado que por sus servicios a la comunidad no le hubiesen saltado a la yugular a la primera prueba.

" _Malagradecidos"_ dijo viendo como caía un peldaño de su gracia el sistema. Ya había tenido suficiente por un año y ya no quería saber nada de la comunidad mágica.

Rio con sorna. Cuando tenía 11 años le pareció tan fascinante y como una salvación a su diario calvario, una utopía que cobraba sentido y realismo como por arte de magia; quien diría que un día desearía con todas sus fuerzas irse de ahí.

-¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora Harry? dijo Hermione cargando las cosas de su escritorio junto con las de Ron.

-No lo sé… tengo algo de dinero por lo mientras que busco un trabajo ya que ahora tengo una nueva responsabilidad- la castaña ladeó la cabeza mordiendo el interior de su mejilla. No se había referido a eso y Harry lo sabía perfectamente, pero no quería responder -¿y ustedes?- Hermione entrecerró los ojos viendo el demacrado edificio del Ministerio.

-Me ofrecieron un trabajo en Nueva York y me voy a llevar a Ron, está muy afectado… incluso hablé con Bill y George y los tres estamos de acuerdo que también deberían ir Molly y Arthur con nosotros. Un cambio de ambiente no les haría mal- Harry hizo un movimiento con su varita y liberó el peso de las cajas de su amiga.

No le sonaba mal esa idea. De hecho pensaba que les sentaría bien a los Weasley alejarse del recordatorio de lo que perdieron. No haría que doliera menos, pero podrían sobrellevarlo mejor.

-Creo que voy a aceptar la oferta de Dean y Seamus para aterrizar en su departamento. No estará mal un par de semanas en lo que consigo poner en orden mis cosas y mi mente…- miró la carta que le dio servicios infantiles y era hora de ir por la pequeña Molly -¿Crees que me odien porque Percy me dejó a mí su custodia?- la castaña negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo. Va a ser difícil para Molly, pero dudo que tenga cabeza para hacerse cargo de un infante que necesita tantos cuidados…. Solo me gustaría que no lo hicieras tú solo- le dio un abrazo de boa constrictora y supo que era la despedida por ahora. Estuvieron juntos tantos años, que era tiempo de partir hacia donde fuera lo más óptimo para los tres.

-Descuida Hermi, no estaré solo-

**-** **-EÏ3-**

La primera vez que tuvo a la pequeña Molly en sus brazos, le recordó con agrado el día que Teddy llegó a su vida. Era tan similar en su sentir, esa sensación de infinito cariño y protección, pero a la vez tan diferentes entre sí. Mientras Teddy lloraba mucho porque extrañaba a su abuela y se aferraba a su dragón de peluche como tabla de salvación, Molly no emitió ningún sonido. Estaba quieta, observado todo a su alrededor con sus brillantes ojos azules como si lo analizara.

Le dio tanta ternura que le dio un beso en la mejilla, captando su atención finalmente y gorjeó de felicidad agitando sus manitas. Era una niña saludable y no tenía nada que temer.

Al abrir la puerta, Teddy corrió a abrazarlo. Movió sus manos de un lado a otro, preguntándole en su lenguaje de señas inventado ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Por qué había llegado tarde? ¿Qué era eso que traía en los brazos? Lo había extrañado.

-Yo también te extrañé- le regresó el abrazo como pudo –Ahora que te veo, estoy mejor- le dijo poniéndose sobre una rodilla –ella es Molly. Es la hija de Percy y Audrey ¿te acuerdas de ellos? va a vivir de ahora en adelante con nosotros- Teddy la miró emocionado.

 _"¿Va a ser como mi hermanita?"_ preguntó dejando juntas sus manos. Estaba casi seguro que esa era la pregunta.

-Sí, Teddy, será tu hermanita-

-Hasta que llegas camarada, el pequeño macaco no quería irse a la cama hasta verte- dijo Seamus apareciendo a la vista y Harry sonrió –ya lo viste tesoro, ahora vete a lavar los dientes y a la cama- el niño les dio un beso de buenas noches a los tres siendo agradecido por la risilla de Molly -Qué envidia me das. Le entiendes a la perfección su nuevo lenguaje-

-Han sido 6 meses de práctica. Pero aun así voy a fallo y error- respondió Harry tan cansado. Estaba seguro que así sentía Atlas cargando el mundo –Gracias por cuidar de Teddy estas semanas, por dejarnos quedarnos… por todo de hecho-

-Tonterías Harry- se adelantó Dean cerrando la puerta detrás de él –somos amigos y lo menos que podemos hacer es echarnos la mano cuando haya dificultades. Además tener a Teddy por aquí le quita un rato la idea a Seamus de adoptar un bebe- el irlandés le dio un codazo.

-Tonto- le dijo ayudándole a quitar el pesado abrigo –no le hagas caso. Tarde o temprano tendremos un hermoso bebe en cuanto acordemos firmar los papeles de solicitud- Dean alzó las manos derrotado -siéntete como en tu casa Harry, acondicionamos allá arriba, nuestra "alcoba" de invitados para que estén los tres juntitos- dijo guiñándole un ojo -¿Puedo?- preguntó alargando las manos y el azabache dudo un poco antes de dejar en sus brazos a Molly –¡Eres una belleza! ¿no es la niña más hermosa que has visto, Dean?- preguntó Seamus.

-Sí, si lo es-

-Realmente no quiero estorbarles mucho. Había pensado buscar empleo mañana y…-

-¡Claro que no!- respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo que Seamus le dio un golpe en el hombro a su novio y comenzó a reír –me debes una gaseosa-

-Lo que quisimos decir- se apresuró a decir Dean sobando su hombro –es que, no tienes por qué apresurarte. No imaginamos lo difícil que ha sido para ti compañero, por lo de Percy y… Tim- dijo echándole sal a la herida –tomate tú tiempo, no tenemos prisa. No es como si fuéramos a pedirte que pagaras el alquiler o algo así-

-Pero no me siento cómodo que estemos de gorrones aquí. Somos 3. No es justo para ustedes-

-Harry, mi padre es nuestro proveedor de vivieres, así que por la comida ni te preocupes, podríamos si quisiéramos alimentar a un equipo de quidditch- Seamus balanceaba de arriba a abajo a Molly.

-Pero…-

-¿El piso? Lo tenemos cubierto por un año, ni te preocupes por esas nimiedades. Ahorita lo que importa es que cuides a esta preciosa niña y mi lindo Teddy, que te necesitan mucho- Harry tomó la pequeña mano de Molly y vio como bostezó, preparándose para dormirse, Seamus se la regresó y enseguida se acurrucó sobre su pecho.

-No sabría ni como agradecerles adecuadamente por lo que están haciendo por mi-

-¡Bah, pamplinas!-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es todo por el momento pequeños! Les mando un beso enorme y un abrazo de oso panda!
> 
> El siguiente capi se llama: "Ensalada de huevo" y les dejo un pequeño adelanto (que ustedes no pidieron XD)
> 
> "¿Dónde había escuchado esa voz antes?
> 
> Era un hombre alto, rubio con una mirada altiva como si mirara sobre su hombro, por lo que podía entrever. Entre más se acercaba y se abría paso entre los presentes, pudo darle una vista completa al chef . El reconocimiento se hizo inminente que su entusiasmo cayó en picada y su rostro quedó más blanco que el papel.
> 
> "¿El maldito Draco Malfoy en persona? ¡Tiene que ser una broma!"

**Author's Note:**

> Pom, pom, pom! que cosas no creen? :P Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que fue la entrada y estén ansiosos por el siguiente que se llamará "sopa de cebolla" (Les dejo un pequeño adelanto:)
> 
> "-Claro que pueden vivir con nosotros. Entre más, mejor ¿o no, Seamus?- exclamó Dean sentándose en de flor de loto -nos encanta tenerlos aquí. Teddy es un encanto-
> 
> -No puedo abusar de ustedes todo el tiempo...- Seamus lo interrumpió echándole el brazo al hombro con camaradería.
> 
> -Esto es un quid pro quo, Harry. ¿Quién dice que nosotros no quisiéramos abusar de ti en otros aspectos?...-
> 
> Les mando un beso enorme!


End file.
